My Angel
by xXInvisiblePandaXx
Summary: MC had more secrets than anyone realized. It's up to the RFA, or more specifically RFA's hacker to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.

 **A/N: Hey y'all forewarning this is my first time writing a Mystic Messenger fanfic, so characters may be a bit OOC so sorry in advance!**

MC walked back into the apartment dragging her bag full of books behind her. Today was just not a good day for her. First, she overslept after answering back some emails from guests while also trying to keep up with the group chat the night before. Then, she got called out by the professor to answer a complicated question (which she knew), but the explanation was still long and her throat was almost hoarse by the time she was done. After that she fell asleep during lunch, so she didn't eat breakfast or lunch today. She then spent the rest of her classes trying to keep up with everything on an empty stomach. She also had to stay a few extra hours at school to gather the materials needed for her homework.

Yes, today was most definitely _not_ her day.

When she closed the door, she practically collapsed into a chair and her head dropped onto the table ready to go to sleep without eating anything or doing homework. Unfortunately, fate had a different plan for her.

Seven was working on something when a notification went off saying that someone was in the apartment. He saw who was on the CCTV and wondered, _What happened to her? She looks like she's about to faint any minute now!_

Seven saw how she dragged herself to a chair and almost pass out. He considered calling her, but his phone went off with a group chat notification. He shrugged and logged in.

 **Yoosung , Jaehee Kang, ZEN, Jumin Han**

 **[707 has entered the chatroom]**

 **707:** Hello~

 **ZEN:** Hey

 **Yoosung :** Hiya~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hello

 **ZEN:** You're not usually on around this time

 **Yoosung :** Yeah I'd figure that you'd still be working

 **Jumin Han:** Has something happened?

 **707:** Yes! Something terrible has happened!

 **ZEN:**...

 **Yoosung :** …

 **Jaehee Kang:** Are you going to tell us?;;

 **Jumin Han:** Get on with it

 **707:** Just wait a second

 **707:** ...3

 **707:**...2

 **707:**...1

 **[MC has entered the chatroom]**

 **MC:** Hey

 **707:** Hello~

 **Yoosung :** How did you do that

 **707:** Do what?

 **MC:** What did Seven do?

 **707:** I didn't do anything~

 **ZEN:** anyways, MC are you alright?

 **MC:** I'm fine why? Did something happen?

 **Jaehee Kang:** From what I can understand, Luciel seems to think that something has happened to you

 **MC:** don't worry I'm fine!

 **707:** dragging yourself through a door and collapsing in a chair is not my definition of 'fine'

 **ZEN:** MC did something happen?

MC sighed, leave it to Seven to know that today was a horrible day for her. She texted back still sitting in the chair.

 **MC:** Today was just an off day for me.

 **Yoosung :** What happened?

 **MC:** Nothing that I can't handle

 **Jaehee Kang:** Have you eaten yet?

Again MC sighed, as much as she wanted to tell them yes, she didn't want to lie to her new friends. She just started to get them to trust her, she didn't want to lose that trust.

 **MC:** No I didn't have time to eat anything

 **ZEN:** *shocked emote* You didn't anything at all today?!

 **707:** Tsk tsk that's not good for your health MC

 **Yoosung :** You have to eat to stay healthy!

 **Jumin Han:** It would not do for you to get sick before the party

 **MC:** I've just been really stressed lately

 **Yoosung :** You should play LOLOL that usually relaxes me

 **ZEN:** That game is your answer for everything

 **Jaehee Kang:** You should listen to some music to relax yourself

 **Jaehee Kang:** I recommend Zen's music

 **ZEN:** It always relaxes me whenever I look in the mirror~

 **ZEN has sent a picture**

 **Jaehee Kang:** *glasses taken off and on emote*

 **Jaehee Kang:** Such a nice picture~

Seven was starting to get annoyed at everyone. They are only suggesting what _they_ would do not what _she_ should do. _The only ways to destress yourself is to either get a cat or remove the source of the problem._

 **707:** Why you skip breakfast and lunch anyway?

Seven looked back to the monitor to see how she would react. If there is one thing he learned while doing field missions, it that body language can easily contradict words.

 **MC:** I overslept this morning and when I was at school I fell asleep during lunch.

MC bit her lip. It wasn't technically a lie, but not the whole truth either. Hopefully they won't ask _why_ she overslept today. She didn't want to tell them that it was because of the emails from guests or else they would probably think that she couldn't handle it.

Unfortunately for her, Seven knew that there had to be a reason to why she overslept, she just didn't want to let anyone know for some reason.

 **Yoosung :** Coffee always helps to wake me up in the morning!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Coffee should solve your tiredness in the morning

 **ZEN:** It's not good to go overboard on the caffeine though.

 **MC:** I'm not that big of a coffee drinker, but I'll try it tomorrow morning

 **Jaehee Kang:** For now, you should get some dinner to eat considering you haven't eaten all day

 **ZEN:** I'm about to go eat with the director right now

 **ZEN:** talk to you later

 **Yoosung :** See ya!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Goodbye

 **[ZEN has left the chatroom]**

 **Jaehee Kang:** I should go too I have paperwork to do

 **Jumin Han:** I should go feed Elizabeth the 3rd

 **MC:** Good luck Jaehee!

 **707:** Say hi to Elly for me~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you MC remember to eat

 **Jumin Han:** Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd

 **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]**

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

 **Yoosung :** I should get going too LOLOL is calling to me and I need to answer it

 **[Yoosung has left the chatroom]**

 **MC:** Seven do you still have work?

 **707:** What makes you think that~

 **MC:** The fact that you don't log on as much because you always have work

 **707:** Touché

 **707** : As a matter of fact, I came here to procrastinate and to see if you were okay

MC smiled at that. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to feel more than friendship with the hacker. However, she was just gonna keep that little fact to herself. It was just a crush that was bound to go away, or at least that's what _she_ thought.

 **MC:** Thanks for worrying about me, but you shouldn't let me stop you from working.

 **707:** Awww~ but working is soooo boring

Seven saw in the camera how MC laughed at his texts. It felt nice that he could have that reaction from her. But, something was still bothering her and he was going to find out.

 **MC:** It may be boring but where else are you going to get money to buy more cars

 **707:** Okay ya got me there

 **707:** Talk to you later~

 **[707 has left the chatroom]**

MC logged off as soon as Seven went off and she started to head towards her bed without eating anything. She was simply too tired to eat. _Maybe morning coffee won't be so bad tomorrow._

About 5 minutes later her phone went off and it displayed a picture of a certain redhead that was _suppose_ to be working. She smiled and picked up.

"Seven, I thought you were suppose to be working."

Seven grinned when she picked up. It was amazing how she could do that to him just by talking.

"I said I would talk to you later and technically it's later~"

MC laughed, "Touché. So what's up?"

"I should be asking you that what happened that made you oversleep?"

MC sighed. "You won't give it up until you know right?"

"Bingo!"

"Fine. I guess it was a mixture of answering emails, studying and doing homework, while paying attention to what is going on in the group."

Seven wasn't convinced. "If that's the case then how have you done it for almost a week and only today have the effects?"

MC couldn't think of a good excuse, "There were...more emails?"

"Nice try, but it will take a lot more than that to mislead the great Seven Zero Seven!"

"Haha alright. My guess would probably be it's because my parents are in town and they want to see me."

Seven was confused, "What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing's bad about it unless you count the fact that I haven't seen them in years."

That got Seven's attention. "What happened?"

"A small argument between my parents and me."

"I've never heard of a small argument resulting in that before."

"There was nothing I could do. It was mainly my parents against my brother and sister."

Seven was surprised, "You have a brother and sister?"

"Yep, but let's keep that between us okay?"

Seven didn't know what to think or feel, concern because his friend's parents were in town, shock because he didn't know why he didn't see anything about her brother and sister when he did a background check on her, confusion because it didn't seem she was surprised that he didn't know that, or curiosity because he wanted to see what other secrets he didn't know about her.

"Uhh sure...your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks."

"Are you close with you siblings?"

On the camera he saw her smile fondly at the mention of her brother and sister. It made him happy seeing her smile like that. It made him think of his own family, but before his thoughts could continue, MC answered back.

"Yes, they're the best in the world."

"Are you still in contact with them?"

MC hesitated. She wanted to protect her brother and sister until she could see them again.

"To some degree, yes."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're going to try to find them to see if they're dangerous or not. Seeing how that was the case for me."

Seven winced, he didn't even think about that...well maybe at the back of his mind he _was_ thinking of doing that.

"Alright, what would you say if I said I was gonna do a background check?"

"Then that would give me all the more reason to trust you if you're telling me the truth."

"And if I said I wasn't?"

"Then you won't get any names from me, only distant memories."

"When was the last time you've seen them?"

"Answer my first question and then I'll answer yours."

"...Okay...I won't search for them."

MC looked directly into the camera unaware that she was looking directly at Seven, "Promise?"

Seven said with an even voice, "Promise."

"I haven't seen them since I started university."

"Are you still in contact with them?"

"Not unless you count getting the occasional letter in the mail during the holidays and my birthday...but since they don't know where I live now they can't exactly send me anything. I really miss them sometimes."

Seven saw how sad she looked and wished that he could do something to bring back the smile that lit up his day. Since he promised that he wouldn't find them, he couldn't do anything. All he could do was talk to her.

"What are they like?"

MC made sure not to name any specifics. "My brother's really overprotective when it comes to me and my sister, especially when we started taking self-defense classes and when school started. He teased my sister and me a lot. He loved adventures whether it was outside or in games. We played together a lot."

"And your sister?"

MC giggled, "She...she's really unique. She never backed down from any challenge that was thrown at her. She always argued with my brother saying that she could defend herself. She may have loved to go outside, but most of the time when she was outside, she would read books. She used to read to me when I was really young."

"You must really love them."

"Yeah...I don't know what I would be like without them. I would probably be a completely different person."

"Did they have that big of an effect on you?"

"Yeah. They did."

Without thinking, Seven let slip, "It's nice seeing you smile more."

MC blushed. "Talking about my favorite family members tends to make me happy."

"What about your parents?"

Immediately Seven regretted his question when he saw how MC froze, her smile gone from her face. He tried to remedy the situation.

"You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to!"

MC almost didn't respond and Seven thought that his mess up could've cost him. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it out after hearing her voice again.

"As much as I want to vent to someone, now is not the time."

Seven sighed, at least she didn't hate him. "Okay."

"Maybe one day, but not today."

It was silent for a while. Seven decided to lighten up the mood. "If you ever need someone to talk to someone, just call out 'Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven, I need you!' and there will be a 1% chance I'll call you and a 0.01% chance that I'll come to you in person just to talk."

MC laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Seven. Have a good evening."

"707 Back into the world of darkness. BAAM~"

They both hung up at the same time. Thoughts going through their head.

Seven stood up from his chair to find some Honey Buddha Chips and Phd Pepper. Thoughts were going through his head a mile a minute. _What happened with her parents? Where are her brother and sister? Will she be okay?_ , but one thought stuck out the most _Is she safe?_

Meanwhile, MC went to fix herself something to eat before going to bed. Her body was on autopilot while her mind was swimming with thoughts. _Maybe I said too much. I really hope Seven doesn't go back on his promise, I just needed to get some stuff out of my system. I should check the mailbox at the old place. Just to see if they sent me anything._

Before she knew it, she finished her food, answered her emails, and was getting ready for bed. She spent a little more time reading group chats and talking to the others before she went back to sleep grateful that she didn't have many classes tomorrow.

~The Next Day~

MC woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She was wondering why it was going off since Yoosung probably pulled an all-nighter to play games, Zen had a meeting with a director, Seven was most likely working, and Jumin and Jaehee had an early morning meeting. So who was calling her? She looked at her phone and almost dropped it in shock. She quickly answered the call. She wouldn't get her hopes up, but there's only one way to find out.

"Hello?"

A voice responded, "Hello. Do you know me?"

"Who is this?"

Two voices sounded out one after the other, "If the sun's fire shouts during the night, the earth will recoil back in fright."

MC gasped, "When the waves crash in despair, happiness cannot be felt through the air."

A feminine voice rang out, "It's been awhile since we've heard your voice, Raziel."

"Jophiel, Michael! Is it really you?"

Another voice, this one more masculine, "We figured that you wouldn't recognize our voices, it's been years after all."

"Are you guys okay? Did something happen? What's going on?"

"Calm down! We're fine! The question is are you okay? We tried getting a hold of you, but you don't seem to answer letters anymore."

"Ah! Sorry, it's just that I moved places about a week ago and I haven't checked the mail at the old place since. I was planning to go later today anyways."

"Moved? What happened?"

"It's a long story. One that _should_ be told in person….When are you guys coming back?"

MC heard a sigh from the other end. She really wanted to see them again, especially now that her parents wanted to see her again. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard them reply.

"We don't know...hopefully soon. How much longer can you wait?"

Before she could stop herself she blurted, "My parents are in town and want to meet me. I don't know what to do."

There was silence over the phone for a while. After a several seconds had passed, which felt like minutes to MC, the female voice quietly asked, almost in a whisper, "Why? How long has it been since they tried to talk to you again? How many times have they actually cared? Why do they want to see you?"

Her voice grew louder with each sentence. MC wished that she could calm her down. Instead the other voice beat her to it.

"Calm down! No matter what happens we can't do anything! We may have helped her when we were with her, but that was _in person_. We can't do anything right now."

The person sighed, "Sorry that we can't be there for you….Are you going to meet them?"

MC took awhile to answer. "I have no choice. If I don't see them or if they don't see me then they'll try to find me again. Or even worse, try to find you."

"...All we can say now is good luck."

The female voice answered back, now that she was calm again, "See you 't forget to check you mail."

MC sadly nodded even though they couldn't see, "Good luck to you guys too. Cheer up we'll see each other soon!"

MC didn't know it, but her comment made Jophiel and Michael smile again.

"Bye, Raziel."

"See ya later."

"I hope we will see each other at in someday. Jophiel, Michael...take care."

They all hung up the phone. Each of them with a new resolve in their minds and hearts. They were determined to see each other again.

MC continued her day like normal. Tomorrow she would meet with her parents for lunch. She really wasn't looking forward to it. She shook her head, _No bad thoughts today. Save those for tomorrow. Now I just have to pick up some mail._

After school she walked back to her old apartment. It hasn't changed since she left. The owner knew her straight away and walked towards her.

The owner was a tall woman with black shoulder length hair. Pale blue eyes stared back into her own amber eyes. The woman was in a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans. Her white jacket had an assortment of pins near the collar.

"MC, where have you been?"

MC smiled, "It's a long story. The shorter version is that I'll be staying at a friend's place for a while and I came back here to get any mail that I have."

The woman looked skeptical of her story, but then she shrugged her shoulders, "Alright then. C'mon I'll help you get all you mail and packages."

"P-packages too?!"

"Yep there's only two so don't worry."

The two went to the back of the complex and found a box marked 'MC' in black sharpie. There may have been only to packages, but there was a _lot_ of mail. MC sighed and thanked the owner. She took the box and walked out again towards her new place. Before she left she made sure to wrap the box in paper to cover her name. She had to be careful since she didn't have a car. Her name was something that was not meant for strangers to know. It was bad enough with the 'Unknown' situation.

By the time she got back to the apartment, it was past lunch she walked through the door, she set her box down and walked towards the bathroom to shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

She first took out the two packages and planned to sort out the mail later.

They were both wrapped in colorful paper. The first one had a card taped to it. She opened the card to see the words 'Happy Birthday Raziel' across the paper. _That's right_ , she thought, _my birthday passed a little while ago. They didn't know that I moved._

She opened the package. She was surprised, inside it held a new laptop. _This is definitely not from mom and dad._ She smiled there were only two people who called her Raziel. It's been so long that she almost forgot the name.

Before she opened the other package, she turned on her laptop to set everything up. She switched her attention over to the other present. This one was much smaller than the other one. She unwrapped it. This one didn't come with a card, but considering the wrapping paper was exactly the same, the card was for both of them. She opened the box and this one held a few things to go with the laptop like a wireless mouse, headphones, etc. The bottom of the package held a new phone. She didn't recognize the model, so it either just came out, or it wasn't out to the public yet. If she knew the gifters well, as she did, it was most likely the latter.

The laptop finally finished auto setting up. She moved over to the laptop, surprised to see that a picture on the lockscreen was already set up and a password was already set. The lock screen picture was a halo over two angel wings. MC took a moment and tried 3 different passwords until the hint came up.

 **Password Hint: Did you forget our colors already?**

MC finally understood what the password was. There was a reason on why they didn't call each other by their real names. Other people could listen in on their conversation and the names were just another level of security. They decided to use different names that could tell them everything. Raziel, Jophiel, and Michael are three of God's seven archangels. Raziel is the angel of spiritual insight, Jophiel is the angel of patience, wisdom, and illumination, and Michael is the angle of courage, strength and protection. They each have their own colors as well as crystals.

She entered in the password, only to find that there were more passwords to enter the laptop. Four more passwords later and she was finally in. The screen now displayed a picture of MC and her brother and sister the last time they saw each other. They had spent the whole day together.

Before she did anything else, she also turned on her phone. The phone didn't take as long to turn on as the laptop did. Once again there was already a picture set up on the lockscreen and a passcode was already set.

This time she knew the numbers to the lock. When she got into the phone, just like the laptop, the home screen had a picture set, but instead of a picture, there was a message.

 **Use the drive on the laptop**

 **Enter in the password**

 **Follow the instructions**

 **Talk to us as soon as you can**

MC took her laptop and phone to the bed and sat with her back to the wall. She knew about the cameras in the apartment. She didn't want Seven seeing anything he shouldn't. Knowing her brother, he would make sure that the laptop and phone would be protected from the best hackers. Everything was encrypted and the firewalls were impossible to pass. Not even viruses could get into them. That meant not even someone better than Seven could get in the system. The system was also designed to alert the owner who was trying to get into the system, what they were trying to get to, and find where they were at. The system would give them a warning or two and if they continued then the system would erase the information they were trying to get to. However, before the system would delete, the information would be saved and transferred to somewhere else that the owner had access to.

 **~Meanwhile with Seven~**

Seven was frustrated. There was no doubt about it. He was _very_ frustrated. He had been watching MC since she entered the apartment with the box of what seemed to be mail. He saw her smile when she opened the presents. He saw the card, but couldn't see a name all he saw was 'Happy Birthday'.

His eyes widened when he saw the laptop. _That's one of the newest models that haven't come out yet!_ He noticed how everything was all set up and how she seemed to be struggling with the password. He was about to call her to see if he could help when she smiled at the password hint. He couldn't see what she was typing, but he could see that she needed to get by a lot of passwords. When she finally got into the laptop, he saw the background, but couldn't see it clearly. Seven sighed, _This is why we need HD cameras and recorders in that apartment_.

He saw her take out the phone. _That hasn't been released either! Who sent her this stuff?!_ Judging by her reaction, she didn't mind any of this stuff. So that ruled out a stranger or a stalker sending her random gifts. The birthday card indicated that it wasn't someone she knew. It wasn't anyone in the RFA since they don't know where she used to live and they don't know the address to the apartment. That left her friends and family that aren't connected to the RFA. It couldn't be her friends, since she said that none of them knew where she lived prior to meeting the RFA. Her parents were ruled out straight away. Her siblings...there was a slight chance that it was them, but how was the only question. He could tell V about this, he _should_ tell him, but he promised MC not to mention anything about her siblings.

He didn't know when or why, but she became important to him just like the other members...maybe even more important than the others.

He was struck out of his reverie when she started moving. She moved towards the bed. He groaned. He knew what she was doing. She was moving the laptop screen out of camera range so he couldn't see it. He couldn't blame her. Looking at the screen gave him more answers than hacking into the system. He looked to a different monitor trying to see if he could get into the laptop. Unfortunately for Seven, he didn't realize the security system that was implemented into the computer. As soon as he tried to get through the first firewall, a warning showed up.

 **If you try to continue to hack into this computer, the data will be erased.**

 **The owner of the device will be alerted of your presence.**

 **My superior security system is impossible to get through.**

 **There's enough encryption and codes to drive the best hacker insane.**

 **You're inferior skills are no match for me and my firewalls.**

 **You have been warned.**

Seven was confused...and insulted. The codes he used should've bypassed the AI algorithm without a problem. He looked over to the CCTV video feed and saw no indication that MC knew he was trying to get in her system. It seemed that MC was on her phone, _probably in the group chat_ , he thought. He continued on typing the next line of code when another warning showed up.

 **I warned you.**

 **If you try to get into the system, the owner will be alerted**

 **I will erase the data you are trying to get to and probably some data on your own PC.**

 **The owner knows that you are trying to get into her system.**

 **You can try to bypass my security system, but it won't work.**

 **If you continue I will tell the owner your location.**

 **I have already given her your name.**

 **(Whether it's your username or your real name...the world may never know)**

 **Final warning.**

Seven was about to try again when he got a text. _What is it now?_ He unlocked his phone to see that he got a text from MC.

 **MC:** Seven are you busy right now?

 **707:** Not really. I was just finishing something up.

 **MC:** I hoped that I didn't have to tell you this ;-;

 **707:** Tell me what?

 **MC:** I hoped that I didn't have to tell you NOT to hack into my laptop

 **707:** …

Seven winced, _busted_.

 **707:** I...didn't do anything

 **MC:** Then why did I get an alert on my phone saying that 707 was trying to into my laptop?

Seven was surprised. He had hacked into her phone and didn't find any type of scerity notification.

 **707:** Your phone has those kinds of alerts?!

 **MC:** Yep...well my new phone at least

This was his chance to ask some questions.

 **707:** what kind of phone and laptop is that anyways?

 **MC:** i'm not sure exactly, but i know that they're not out to the public yet

 **707:** do you know who sent them or why?

 **MC:** Yes and because before the whole Unknown thing happened, it was my birthday

 **MC:** The phone and the laptop were birthday presents

Seven was trying not to make it sound like an interrogation, but he wanted answers.

 **707:** so who sent you the laptop with the rude security system?

 **MC:** lololol that's a secret~

 **707:** it called my skills inferior ;-;

 **707:** don't i deserve to know who thought i God Seven was inferior

 **MC:** hahaha you do

 **MC:** the _AI_ thought you were inferior

 _Darn it!_ Seven was really trying to get answers, but MC was smart and twisted his words around.

 **707:** srsly -_-

 **MC:** Yep, all you need to know is that the sender is not dangerous...not to us at least

 **707:** wow you know someone other than me that's dangerous?!

 **MC:** sometimes danger is unavoidable, that's just life

 **707:** I guess that's true, but you can't even tell meeee?~

 **MC:** nope~ ignorance is bliss

 **707:** what if i don't want to be ignorant?

 **MC:** hmm… i'm not sure

 **MC:** live in peace while you're smart without knowing answers?

 **707:** knowledge is power and peace must be maintained with power

 **MC:** Too much power is a dangerous thing

 **707:** i recall someone saying that 'sometimes danger is unavoidable'

 **MC:** sometimes it is, but in this case it can be avoided if i don't tell you anything~

 **707:** but it more fun if you tell meeee~

 **MC:** that may be, but dealing with the people that i know is not always fun

Seven was seriously worrying over MC. If she knew people who were dangerous enough that it's even bad to mention them by name, then she could be in real danger. It was bad enough that she was in the RFA and is in Rika's apartment. Now she could be at an even bigger risk. He didn't care if he sounded out of character. He needed to make sure that she and everyone in the RFA were safe.

 **707:** MC...if something bad happens to the group…

 **MC:** Nothing bad will happen...i just need you to trust me

 **707:** i mean no offense but that's easier said than done

 **MC:** sigh~ i can understand that i'm asking a lot from you...a strange girl randomly enters your chat room claiming that someone named 'Unknown' led them there is asking you to give her your trust her

 **707:** weird how you can see it from my point of view, but yeah that's pretty accurate

 **MC:** call it what you will but all i can ask is for you to trust me...please

 **707:** it's kinda hard to do since you just having anything that i can't hack into makes you suspicious

 **MC:** Everybody has secrets...whether mine are good or bad...it is yet to be determined

He wanted to protect his friends, whether that included MC or not, he didn't know. Seven couldn't blame her for wanting to keep her secrets. Even he had secrets that needed to be kept secret. But, if her secrets cost i'm his friends, then he _had_ to know.

 **707:** I know that you mean well, but I'm just trying to protect my friends

 **MC:** Just like you are trying to protect your friends, I'm trying to protect something too...please don't make me tell you...do it for your friends

The hacker was at a loss at what to do. On one hand he wanted to know, but on the other hand he wanted to keep his friends safe. He sighed, _I can't believe I'm doing this._

 **707:** Alright...fine

 **MC:** thank you

 **707:** i'm not sure what to think about you after this, but i'll drop it

MC was starting to feel bad. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy. _No, that's not possible...but if Seven gets suspicious of me now, then who knows what could happen._

 **MC:** i don't want you to think the worst of me but can I tell you one thing? Just so that if anyone asks you know what to do?

Seven was surprised, after all this she still wanted him to know something?

 **707:** Uhh...sure

MC bit her lip. She was taking a big risk here. This move could either make her or break her. She wants to trust in Seven...in Luciel.

 **MC:** could I call you instead? That way I could make sure that nothing will get into my phone or computer

 _What is she scared of?_ , Seven checked his computers to make sure that the call won't be tapped or bugged. After making sure it was safe, he looked over the CCTV monitor. He was surprised to see MC typing furiously on her laptop and then sigh. She took her new phone and plugged it into her laptop. She looked at her old phone and to the camera on the wall, inadvertently looking at Seven, with a mixture of worry and (what appeared to Seven) sadness.

He picked his phone back up to reply.

 **707:** Yeah, we can do that

As soon as he sent that, his phone rang. He picked up right away when he saw the picture and name of who was calling.

"You wanted to talk?"

Over the phone he heard MC sigh. "I wanted you to know that I wished I could tell you...I really do."

"Is that all?"

"No...hang on."

He heard more furious typing and a frustrated sigh on the other end.

"Everything okay over there?"

Another sigh, "Define 'okay'."

Seven looked over at the camera monitor. She was sitting hunched over her laptop still on the bed. Her phone next to her. He saw how her fingers flew across the keyboard. Her speed could rival his speed, and _that's_ saying something.

He was curious, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something."

"Anything specific?"

"Just a small file that will help me with something important."

"By now I've figured that our definition of small is not exactly the same."

"Okay maybe a not-so-small program that will reinforce the security on all my stuff."

"The program is already secure enough...and rude enough."

MC snickered, "Not the security on my _whole_ system, just the applications on my phone and all the individual files on my computer."

Seven nearly fell out of his chair. No program could be _that_ good. At least none of the existing programs he knew of.

He frowned, "I hate to burst your bubble, but no program is perfect and _that_ secure."

"You're right, but that's only the existing programs. I'm making my own program, but I can't finish it without that file."

Seven sounded shocked, "How can you make a program like that!? That's impossible!"

MC smiled, "I have my ways."

Seven asked with hope, "Any chance I could see and maybe use it?"

"Maybe someday."

"You said it could protect you phone too, right? Besides notifying you and securing all the apps, what else does it do?"

"If my phone is off then the files on my computer will be locked. Any hidden files on my computer will be transferred to my phone. An override is needed to unlock everything."

"Any hacker can easily override a program, though."

"Right, but only one override will work successfully, while any other override will temporarily delete everything until the right passcode and override is entered."

Seven was impressed, it's not everyday someone develops a program that will make everything protected and secured, "Wow, you thought of everything."

"Not exactly, this system may work well, but it's not perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Unless this can recognize DNA or be able to never be corrupted, maybe then it will be perfect."

"Why the maximum security?"

"I've always been like this. You never know who or what could tamper with your stuff. How surprised do you think I reacted when 'Unknown' texted me?"

"Did you have security on your old phone too?"

"Yep, that's why I need to make sure that this system is as flawless as possible. I don't know if he or she saw anything else in my phone, but this time i'm not taking any chances."

Seven was about to answer when a victory cry sounded out.

"I take it that you found your missing file?"

"More than that. I found the file _and_ added an additional AI algorithm to support the already existing one."

"Will it make the original meaner or nicer?"

MC laughed, "It won't be mean, but it won't make it nicer either. Since I'm not the one who installed the AI I can't alter what has been written. All I can do is add on the existing system."

That got Seven's attention, "You didn't implement the system? Then who did?"

MC sighed, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

The sound of keys clacking stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that whatever happens I need you to know that if I ever go don't you dare try to find me?"

"What's going on?"

"Just promise me."

"I won't promise anything if it means I can't help you if you're in danger."

Another sigh was heard, "This is what I need you to do. Promise that you won't try to find me using my phone."

Seven felt that something was off. If any of this had any indication, she was usually secure with her words. Either she underestimated his talents or she was trying to tell him something without saying it outright. She knew that he could find her without using her phone, but he was gonna agree anyways, just to see what she was about to tell him. "Okay, fine I promise."

"Okay...listen closely. The files that I have on my laptop are worth more than anything probably more than my life."

Seven's eyes widened, _more than her life? What has she gotten herself into?_ , "Okay."

"Before I stumbled into the RFA, I was working to find some information on my brother and sister. They had disappeared as soon as I was able to move out and take care of myself. I didn't manage to find anything on them, but I did find something related to different organizations."

"That doesn't sound all that bad."

"Yeah it doesn't, but these organizations are in the underground."

"How did you find all of that?"

"I'm...talented when it comes to computers and the like. I just happened to stumble across while I was searching."

"I would've never guessed that you knew your way around computer.."

"You can't know everything about someone in a week."

"What about eleven days?"

MC thought about it, "I dunno. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? It really depends on how much time is spent with the person and the choices that are made."

"Hmm..."

"Anyways, if I were to ever leave to go somewhere for...work. Then my...partners will try to find me. You must make sure that it is really them if they run into you."

"How will they even find us?"

"Where do you think I learned about computers? They taught me everything."

"...Okay, so I tell them that you're away for work?"

"Yes. Nothing more and nothing less."

"How will I know who they are then?"

"They will introduce themselves as Jophiel and Michael. If they introduce themselves before they ask anything, then it's most likely them. After they introduce themselves they will ask for Raziel. Only after they say that name, can you tell them I'm away for work. My laptop will be in the apartment, please give it to them."

"Wha...Jophiel...Michael...Raziel? Why those names?"

"That's another secret~"

Seven sighed, _What have I gotten myself into?_ "When are you leaving?"

"...that information is classified. Just trust me on this."

"Can you at least tell me whether or not any of us will be in danger?"

"As long as you only do as I tell you, nothing bad will happen to the RFA."

"I'm not happy with this, but fine."

"One more thing. Tell them that I still have all the colors."

Seven was confused, "Alright...I guess."

MC released a relieved sigh. "That's one thing out of the way...for now."

"What else is there?"

"I have to deal with my parents tomorrow."

"Is it really that bad?"

"...I wish I had the strength to run away like my siblings did. I spent years living under a roof with parents who don't know the value of blood relations."

"What?"

"Nevermind...forget I said anything. I should go and get everything ready for tomorrow."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Bye Luciel."

"Wait!"

 _Click_

 _Damnit!_ Seven looked over to the monitor. MC was staring at her laptop, phone in her hand. She looked to the camera with sadness. She looked back to the laptop and put her phone down. She continued typing with speed and concentration. Seven sighed in frustration. After a while, he saw MC close her laptop and pick up her new phone. She bit her lip in contemplation and decided to call someone. _This is my chance to find out what's going on._

He started typing on his laptop to try to tap into the call. After a while, he finally got in and connected it to his phone so he could listen in.

A feminine voice rang out. "-ything alright?"

"Yeah as alright as it can be anyway." That was MC, no doubt about it.

A male voice chimed in, "Cheer up, we'll try to get to you as soon as we can. We'll be there either tomorrow or the next day."

MC sighed, "I wish that it was like the old times."

There was silence for a while. The man eventually broke it, "Us too."

The woman quietly said, "We wanted to take you with us but..."

MC reassured her, "I know why and...I don't resent you for it. I used to, I thought you just left me with them. I used to resent you, but eventually I found out what really happened."

The two seemed surprised and the woman asked, "How did you find out?"

"Mom and Dad are not really good with their computer security. They thought that I couldn't get in without using the desktop, but they forgot about library computers and I still had my phone. I went into their files and found almost everything."

The man asked, "Why were you even in their files?"

"I was trying to see if I could use anything for blackmail in the future...or for when I wanted to leave the house."

"You really wanted to leave that badly?"

"...Yes, I hated it there."

After another pause, the woman changed the subject, "What have you been up to after we dropped you off at university?"

"Nothing much. Got a job, made some money, the normal stuff. I'm so close to finishing school. Thanks for signing me up for early classes by the way."

They all laughed. Meanwhile, Seven was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions. Confusion over who these people who were talking to MC were, anger at whoever hurt her at her old home, frustration at not being able to help MC, curiosity in MC's life. It never occurred to him how much he didn't know about MC. He thought that all her information was accessed the first time he hacked into her account. Apparently that was only the side of her that could be seen. Under that cover, lies a woman full of secrets that have yet to be discovered by anyone. He was so distracted that he almost missed the next part of the conversation.

MC had to choose her words very carefully. She didn't want to give away the RFA just yet. The security system wasn't just for enemy hackers, but to keep prying eyes from people close to her as well. "But, right now I'm working for a charity organization. As soon as I finish with schooling, I'll have to make a living somehow."

The man suggested, "How about working with us again? You remember? Just like old times."

The woman scoffed, "Like that time when you kept telling Raziel to get behind you and it was _me_ that had to get her?"

MC laughed, "Maybe after some training, but if I ever get work with you guys, then it'll be in a safe and _secure_ room."

The man laughed sheepishly, "I didn't know the room was bugged. In my defense, Jophiel didn't know either."

The woman, who Seven assumed was Jophiel, retorted, "Don't try to put that on me! I went in after you! We're just lucky that MC's system went off or else we would've been _so_ screwed."

The man agreed, "It feels like just yesterday we were teaching you how to code. Now, you're developing your own security systems and rewriting programs."

MC joked, "You guys sound like proud parents that just had their kid graduate from school."

Again they all laughed as if nothing was wrong in the world. MC yawned, "I'm starting to get tired I'm gonna tune out for the night. Please stay safe."

The man laughed, "Don't worry! I am the epitome of carefulness. Nothing will come to harm either of us as long as I'm here!"

MC was a little unsure, "Umm...are you sure about that?"

Jophiel reassured her, "Don't worry. I'll be here to make this idiot won't kill either of us."

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!"

"I know...Raz go ahead and turn in. We're gonna talk for a little bit."

MC yawned again, "Okay good night, stay safe, don't do anything stupid."

The man responded, "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the viruses take a byte. And stop worrying, we won't do anything stupid."

Jophiel deadpanned, "I'm pretty sure she's talking about you."

"You don't know that for sure. Right Raziel?"

…

"I think she left already."

"I still think she meant you."

The man sighed, "Now that that's over, we still have one more thing to take care of."

Jophiel agreed. "The person who has been listening into this phone call, can we at least know your name?"

Seven was stunned, _How did they know?_

The man spoke up again, "Don't try to pretend you aren't there. We've known the whole time."

 _No use staying quiet now._ "I'm known as 707, or just Seven."

Jophiel stated, "The error 707?"

"Which error is that?"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't know. Since I'm the one that deals with the computer every time you break it."

Michael defended, "Well it's not _my_ fault that a virus got leaked."

"That has yet to be proven, but I _know_ it was you. Anyways, Seven, I know that you probably have some questions for us?"

Seven didn't have _some_ questions, he practically made a giant list in his head while the whole conversation was going on. "Yes, I do. Who are you?"

"I assume you heard my name already, but I am known as Jophiel."

"And I am Michael."

"Are those your real names?"

Michael answered, "We have many names, but that's how people who are close to us, like MC, address us as."

"How do you know MC?"

Jophiel retorted, "We could ask you the same thing."

Seven wasn't about to expose the RFA to complete and possible dangerous strangers, "We work for the same charity organization. Now answer my question."

Michael sighed, "We are her partners, we taught her everything about computers and the like."

Jophiel added, "We were the ones who tried to save her when she was little."

"What happened?"

Jophiel's voice was laced with malice."...Her parents happened. Her mom and dad sent her to a training camp for 5 years. They wanted her to brainwash her into becoming a soldier for the group they worked with."

Michael added in with a voice full of regret, "They almost broke her...she was so close to being gone. We almost didn't save her."

Everyone was silent for a while. Both sides thinking about what was just said. Jophiel and Michael were thinking about how they found MC the day they went against their agency. Seven, on the other hand, was angry. Angry at the people who hurt her. He was saddened with the fact that MC went through so much. He wished that there was a way to go back and protect her.

Seven quietly asked, "How long?"

The two were started from their thoughts. "What?"

"How long was she suppose to stay in that place?"

"If we hadn't gotten her out, she would still be there to this day."

"Why did it take you _five years_ until you took her away?"

"It wasn't our choice! We risked everything trying to get her back."

"Where were you guys when they took her away then?"

"...we were away."

"That answer is not good enough."

"That's all you're gonna get."

Seven decided to change the subject. "How did you guys know that I was listening in anyway?"

"She told us to be careful and she's the one who gave us the alert system. When you came into the call, we knew, but we weren't sure if she knew you were there or not."

 _One day I will get past her system without triggering the alarm. Then I can laugh over that stupid AI._ "Who is Raziel?"

"...How much do you know about the woman in you charity group?"

"Why answer a question with a question?"

"Why question a question with a question?"

"...point taken. I know whatever she put in the first and second layer in her background information, so her name, her phone number, birthday, etc."

Michael, who had been quiet since he was thinking about the day he almost lost MC, interrupted. "You did a background check on her!?"

Jophiel wasn't concerned, "Seven don't mind him. He's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, do you know how many different firewalls and layers are in her background?"

Seven never thought that MC would have more than 2. Two was normally the amount that everyone had. The first layer contained social media while the second layer contained more personal information. "How many does she have?"

"She created 5 different backgrounds, each with different information and six layers of firewalls."

"What?"

"She wanted to make sure that no matter what she could always escape and go somewhere else. She didn't want to be followed anywhere."

"Is her name really MC?"

"It's been so long since she's used her real name. MC is usually the name she goes by, but to us, she will always be 'Raziel'. We gave each other names that we won't forget."

"Where are you right now?"

"We are on our way to Raziel's location. We will be there in two days, then we'll get her out of your hands."

Seven froze, " _...out of your hands."...they're going to take her away from m- err us._ "What do you mean? We still need her for a few more days."

"I'm sure that you can find someone else to finish her job."

 _Not really._ "Does MC know about this?"

"No, we were planning to surprise her. After years of being apart from us, she can finally come with us."

"What if...she didn't want to leave?"

"I don't see why she would want to stay with a bunch of strangers when she can go with us, the people she hasn't seen in years."

"But, what if she wanted to stay?"

"Her staying is not an option."

"Doesn't her happiness come into account at all?"

"...This _is_ for her happiness. She has gone through so much, the least we could do is keep her with us so that we can make sure she won't be alone."

"We won't abandon her. How does she know that you won't?"

"She's known us longer! We're done with this conversation. Michael I'm leaving."

 _Click_

Michael sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about Jophiel. She tends to have a one track mind."

"It's no problem, but you never answered my question. What if she doesn't want to leave us?"

"Then that's the choice she makes. As long as she is safe and happy then it's fine with me if she wants to stay."

"I take it that you don't trust the charity organization yet?"

"What do you think? You told us that you did a background check on her. Not to mention, you tapped into the phone call."

"Well you guys just randomly showed up and are planning to take away our friend. Not to mention, I don't even know your name and yet you seem to have the ability to be able to make security systems that won't even let _me_ hack into it."

"How good are you at hacking?"

"The only thing that I haven't been able to get into is MC's laptop and her new phone...besides tapping into this call."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can you help me out with a favor?"

"Depends."

"It concerns MC."

"What's the favor?"

"Protect and take care of MC. I have a feeling that the life of traveling is not something MC would want. Even though she may thinks it's safer to come with us, I know her well enough that she wants to stay here."

"You're asking the wrong person to protect her. I'm the most dangerous in the group."

"That may be, but there's something special about you. I know by the way MC talks to me about her friends. She may have not mentioned you by name, but I could tell it was you she was talking about."

"She talked about us?"

"Not specifically, just personalities and how you guys treat her."

Seven was curious. "What did she say about me?"

"If I'm right about who you are, then she calls you a...guardian angel of some sorts. You're the one who watches over her, but you are still considered a close friend of hers. She says that you help others in the group. Also according to her, you are the funniest out of the group."

At this point Seven was blushing as red as his hair. He never knew that was how MC thought of him. Sure one of his names was 'Luciel', but not many people called him a guardian angel. He _shouldn't_ be feeling this way, he would be putting her in danger to pursue these strange feelings. She was too pure for him, who was working in the world of darkness.

"Does she talk about the other members too?"

"She says that everyone has been nice to her. She's happy that she finally made real friends, albeit she's a little unsure and annoyed with every time someone asks if she had eaten yet."

"That tends to happen a lot. Does she have something against eating or something?"

"Dunno I guess something happened when they took her away. She doesn't really talk about what happened while she was there. I did some digging into where they held her, but all I could find were reports on how many people were actually there."

"How many people stuck there or how many people who worked there."

"Both. There were thousands of workers and 80% of those workers were under the same conditions as MC."

"Whoa."

"I should get going. Jophiel's gonna have my head if I don't hang up."

"Alright."

 _Click_

Seven leaned back in his chair. He didn't know what to think anymore. He looked over to the monitor that displayed Rika's apartment. MC was peacefully sleeping on the bed, her phones on the bedside table and her laptop on the floor in front of the bedside table. _She looks so serene. How could someone so sweet and cute have such a horrible past?_

He stepped away from the monitor and walked to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. When he was done, he walked over to his bed and laid on his side. He took out his phone and checked up on what was going on in the group chat. After a while he plugged in his phone to charge it. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Hopefully tomorrow he could get MC to explain more to him, because he had a feeling that whatever happened is _not_ in the past. Maybe tomorrow he could get a name or something out of her.

 **Hey guys I just started to get into Mystic Messenger and this story wouldn't get out of my head. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it was so long I decided to change it into multiple chapters. Apologies for the long chapter though (^_^")**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how many mistakes I made in chapter one! I read through it so many times but ended up overlooking some spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll try to be more careful with this chapter and future ones.**

 _Today's the day_ , thought MC. It was about nine in the morning when MC woke up. Her parents texted her saying that they needed to meet for lunch. She knew better, that wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Living with them, she knew that they had a reason to meet with her. After all these years, they finally found her and they weren't going to let her get away again.

MC was glad she didn't have class today, that meant she didn't have to get out of bed until later. In the meantime, she picked up her laptop and both her phones. She turned on her laptop and checked her new phone to see if her security system worked. While waiting for the devices to turn on, she started making herself some coffee. After that, she notices that there was a notification that said someone _did_ try to get passed her security system, but the weird thing was that they were trying to get into her _phone_ , not her laptop. When her laptop finally turned on, she checked her files. The only file that was on her phone and not her laptop was about her parents. That file was the one that she used to try to escape from her old house.

It couldn't have been her parents, they didn't care about computers and hacking. They never liked anything that was too complicated for their minds. MC, on the other hand, practically grew up with codes, algorithms, and binary numbers. Her parents never cared or approved of her learning about computers, they didn't want her to find something she didn't need to see on their computers.

 _Who would try to get into_ that _file?_ She looked at what her AI uncovered about the hacker. The best thing about the AI is that it learns more and more every time it is used. Meaning that instead of just pulling out a username, the AI can manage to pull out every username, alias, and name from any account on that computer. It can show every person that has used that computer. The first warning gave MC a starting point. All she needed was a name and she could trace them. The second warning just made her job easier, revealing the location.

Unfortunately, the person took the first warning seriously, so all she got was a name. Before she went on her laptop to try to trace the hacker, she checked her old phone for emails and group chats.

After answering more emails and talking in the group chat, it was almost time to meet with her parents, so she couldn't find the hacker since it would take too long. She started to get ready to see her parents. She dressed casually, in a T-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. She grabbed everything else she needed and was about to leave until her phone rang.

She smiled when she saw the picture and name. She picked up the phone.

"Hello, your bank account has been used to buy a brand new car filled with premium gas. To send your purchase to a friend, please say yes. To send it to a friend say yes."

"I'm hanging up."

"But that's not an option!"

MC laughed, "It's my choice though, Seven."

"Awww, you're no fun."

"So what's up?"

"I should be asking you that shouldn't I?"

"What?"

"Did you forget about the cameras? I know that you don't have class today, and you don't usually don't go out that much unless you're buying food."

"Alright fine. You got me. I'm on my way out to eat."

"By yourself?"

MC froze and sighed, "...No, I'm going to see my parents."

Seven was worried. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry!"

Seven wasn't buying it. "Are you sure?"

MC bit her lip, "I don't know."

"Do you need me there?"

MC answered almost immediately, "No, I'll be fine on my own."

They both winced at how quick she was to respond. MC tried to explain, "I'm sorry, it's just that you still have work and this isn't big enough for you to miss work."

"But, _you_ are."

"...Not really."

It came out as a whisper, but they both heard it.

MC checked the time. "I gotta go or else I'll be late."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Cheer up! Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try."

Seven looked at the monitor. _How could anyone think like that?_ Seven was upset at whoever made her think that way. It was amazing how it was only her who could make him feel so many emotions. As he kept watching her, he saw how she stood there for a while, then she took a pencil and paper and started writing something down. After that, she looked at the camera and waved, as if to say 'goodbye'. Seven waved back, but then quickly put his hand back down after realizing how weird it must've looked. He saw MC lock the door and leave the apartment.

Seven leaned back in his chair. He never got the chance to ask any questions. He sighed, _I need to relax._ He got up and went to his garage. He took his favorite car and drove out to clear his thoughts. Sure he was _supposed_ to be working, but he could always finish it later.

As he was driving on the empty street, he was considering stopping by the apartment to see where MC was going but decided against it to give MC her space and privacy.

 _~~~A Few Hours Later~~~_

Seven didn't realize how long he'd been out. By the time he had pulled into his garage, it was around five in the afternoon. He checked the apartment cameras and everything was normal, except for the fact that MC wasn't there. He figured that she was in the bathroom, but then he realized that the light wasn't on and the door was open. _Is she still out?_

He decided to trace her using her phone. Unfortunately, she left her phone in the apartment and he couldn't trace her other phone because _that_ was in the apartment too. He decided to wait a little bit more before asking the RFA members for help.

…

About an hour had already passed and still no sign of MC. Seven was really worried by then. He took out his phone and logged into the chat room.

 **ZEN, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang**

 **[707 has entered the chatroom]**

 **707:** EMERGENCY!

 **Jaehee Kang:** What is it?

 **ZEN:** What happened?

 **Jumin Han:** Explain

 **707:** EVERYONE DON'T FREAK OUT

 **707:** BUT MC IS MISSING

 **ZEN:** *shocked emote*

 **ZEN:** WHAT!?

 **ZEN:** DON'T TELL US NOT TO FREAK OUT

 **ZEN:** WHEN SOMEONE IS MISSING

 **Jaehee Kang:** What happened?!

 **Jumin Han:** Explain

 **707:** She left to get lunch with her parents at noon and she still hasn't come back

 **Jaehee Kang:** Did she say where exactly she went?

 **Jumin Han:** -_- I'm sure she's fine

 **ZEN:** Can't you just trace her phone?

 **ZEN:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TRACK HER PHONE!?

 **[Yoosung has entered the chatroom]**

 **Yoosung:** Hey! What's going on?

 **707:** MC is missing!

 **Yoosung:** *shocked emote*

 **Yoosung:** WHAT?! WAHT HAPANED!?

 **707:** typos;;

 **Jumin Han:** That's what we're trying to figure out

 **ZEN:** Does V know?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Should someone call him?

 **707:** I'm on it

 **Yoosung:** How did this happen?

 **ZEN:** Seven just came in and said that she was missing

 **Jaehee Kang:** Not really much explanation there;;

 **Jumin Han:** We know about as much as you know

 **ZEN:** What didn't Seven just track her phone signal?

 **[V has entered the chatroom]**

 **V:** What happened? Luciel just told me there was an emergency

 **ZEN:** We don't know

 **ZEN:** Seven won't tell us anything

 **707:** All I know is that she went to lunch with her parents and she didn't bring her phone and she hasn't come back

 **Jaehee Kang:** What should we do?

 **V:** We can't do anything right now

 **Yoosung:** WHAT!?

 **ZEN:** What if she's in danger!?

 **V:** We can't do anything without any leads

 **V:** Unless we can get a lead, we can't do anything

 **Jumin Han:** He's right

 **ZEN:** But-

 **Yoosung:** as much as I hate to admit it, and I do, V's right

 **707:** We can't really do anything

 **V:** All we can do is hope that she is okay

 **V:** I have to go now, I'll log in tomorrow

 **[V has left the chatroom]**

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang did you finish those reports?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes. I did I'll bring them to you right now

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

 **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]**

 **Yoosung:** They don't sound too concerned about MC

 **ZEN:** Jumin that jerk, all he cares about is that damn cat and work

 **707:** It's their way of coping

 **707:** they are concerned, but it's out of their hands until we can find a way to know where MC is

 **ZEN:** …

 **Yoosung:** in that case, I'm going to play LOLOL to cope

 **[Yoosung has left the chatroom]**

 **ZEN:** that boy…

 **ZEN:** I should go too

 **ZEN:** Seven...do you have any idea where she is

 **707:** No, I don't

 **ZEN:** I see...later

 **[ZEN has left the chatroom]**

 **707:** MC...where are you?

 **[707 has left the chatroom]**

Seven got up from his chair. He walked into his kitchen getting a bag of chips and a can of Ph.D. Pepper. Maybe he could try to do another background check on MC and go further than the second firewall. He decided that that's what he was going to do. He finished the rest of his chips and his drink before walking back to his room. _Maybe, it's worth another shot._

Seven sat back down in his chair and started typing. He pulled up the info he found from the day she stumbled into the messenger. He kept digging and sure enough, there was another firewall after the second layer of info. He typed a few more layers of code and made sure that there would be no trace of him.

After he made sure to hide his tracks, he scanned the information. Since he got confirmation that MC was her name, not that he trusted the source, he knew that this was (at least) her main identity. He had initially thought that all the important information was in the first two layers, so he didn't bother going further. Now, however, as he scanned the new information, his eyes widened.

All the words on this layer showed everywhere she has been in the world. She has been to every continent and across every ocean in the world, _How is this possible?_ He looked closer at where she went. When she was in South America, she went to a new country every week. Whether it was by train, car, or plane, she always went to another country within the continent on the exact same day every week. The traveling stopped a few years ago with her staying in Korea. All of her traveling was within the span of five years. _This was obviously when she was separated from Jophiel and Michael._

 _Hawaii, Bangladesh, Jamaica, Tuvalu, Maldives, the Philippines...even Antarctica?! Why all the traveling? Who was she with? How could anyone afford this much traveling?_ All the information displayed answered some questions but added even more questions about MC. He continued looking through the files until he reached the end, and all he found was her traveling to small obscure countries then back to Korea most of the time.

 _I have to keep searching._ He broke through the next firewall. This revealed to him all her shopping and bank records. The most expensive things were on computers and software. That didn't mean everything else didn't cost that much either. Seven continued scrolling down, and about midway, his eyes widened in shock. Aside from all the computer parts and software, these records showed that she also bought drugs. _What's going on? There's no way that she used all those if she did, then she'd be dead already! If_ she _didn't use these then who did and more importantly why?_ All this information at his fingertips, yet all it did was bring up more questions.

The only option he had was to break the next firewall. It took a while, but he eventually broke through. He was surprised at the amount of security this file had, but after he saw the first few lines of words, he understood why. Seven was reading her medical records.

Surprisingly, it was the biggest file so far. It could've rivaled his files on Echo Girl. From what he could see from most of these files, almost every time she went to the hospital, she was basically on her deathbed. According to her files, she went for everything ranging from fatal wounds to overdosing to multiple cases of malnourishment. _What has she been doing?! If all these files are the same, then she's practically dead every time she goes to the hospital. If that's the case then shouldn't the doctors find that suspicious? These files all label her under the same group of doctors with the same medical branch. Unless the doctors are with the people who took her for five years._ He had a theory, but he was really hoping that what he was thinking was wrong. It was a slim chance that it _could_ be wrong, but he was hoping.

This continued to bring up more questions. He was considering digging deeper into the final file. He was hesitant because this file could either answer his questions or give him even more questions. Before he could do anything, his phone went off. Seven sighed and grabbed his phone, _Why does everyone call me whenever I'm about to do something important?_

He typed a shortcut command to make sure the call wouldn't be tapped.

He answered without looking at the caller picture or ID.

"Hello."

"Luciel?"

Seven froze, "What happened V?"

"Nothing important, but I need you to look into something concerning MC."

"What is it? Did you find a lead to where she is?"

"No, but I found a possible lead to how she got into the messenger."

"How?"

"I have my ways, but then again it's still just a possibility."

"It's still possible."

"Yes, look up an organization called, 'Black Moon' and then report back to me."

Seven never heard of them before, but that's going to change soon. "Alright. I'm on it."

"Okay, as always this is classified information."

"Same old, same old. As always, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Alright, I have to go. Take care of yourself, Luciel."

"You too."

 _Click_

Seven leaned back in his chair and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _I guess that last file will have to wait._

He changed directions from MC's background to whatever Black Moon is. He was about to start typing when his stomach decided to make himself known. He walked to his kitchen and took another bag of Honey Buddha Chips from his stash in the pantry. Making his way to the fridge, he grabbed a can of Ph.D. Pepper. Bringing his "dinner" to his room, he sat back down and thought about everything that has happened within the span of two to three days.

He looked up to the ceiling, but he wasn't looking at the ceiling. _MC...please be okay. We, especially me, are all worried about you._ Seven looked back to the monitors, first to the CCTV video feed of the empty apartment, then to his other monitor filled with codes and patterns of ones and zeroes.

His fingers flew across his keyboard at lightning speed. He looked through every single source he found that mentioned Black Moon. Many times he saw different other organization that tied into it, but Black Moon itself was barely mentioned anywhere. He was going to have to dig deeper.

The hacker rubbed his eyes. _I need to go to sleep, V_ did _say to take care of myself._

Seven walked to his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 _~Dream~_

 _Darkness...everywhere. It's all I can see. I walk in a random direction hoping to be able to find something or someone. I keep walking, who knows how long I walk before I see someone. They're on the ground...just...sitting there motionless._

" _Hello?"_

 _No answer._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Still no answer._

 _I crouch down in front of the strange person. Upon closer inspection, I see that it's a girl. Her head is down so I can't see her face._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I don't know anymore. I am no one."_

 _It comes out as a whisper, I strain my ears to hear her._

" _I don't understand."_

 _The girl gave a humorless laugh. "No one does."_

" _Can I help you?"_

" _Help? It's too late to help."_

" _What?"_

 _Before I can say or ask more, I feel something warm and sticky on my hands. I look down and gasp. Blood coated my hands and dripped down into a puddle on the ground. I look back to the girl._

" _What's going on?"_

 _No answer._

 _I shake her and she falls over. She was sitting in a pool of her own blood, she...was dying._

 _Not knowing what to do, I try to stop the blood from leaving her system, but it's no use._

 _She looks at me. "I can't be saved. Everyone wants to kill me. You were too late."_

 _I looked at her face and a wave a familiarity crashed into me. "No...wait."_

" _I can't wait anymore. There is no more time."_

 _She closes her eyes and, and like glass, shatters into different colored pieces. I try to reach out to her, but it's too late. She's gone. I fall to my knees in shock. Tears fall down my face as I scream in rage, sadness, and frustration._

 _I look up to see that the colored pieces are joining with their respective colors and form hearts. The colored hearts show pictures of people._

 _The green heart showed pictures of a young, blonde college student playing games on his computer, the yellow heart showed an employee surrounded by paperwork and coffee cups, the gray heart showed an actor rehearsing and practicing for his show, the blue heart showed a man at his desk working on contracts while his white cat walked around him, and the last heart which was red showed a red-haired man on his computer with a Ph.D. Pepper and a bag of chips next to him._

 _As more time went by, different scenes with the same people were showing up. The pictures continued to flash faster and faster. The hearts began to crack and pieces started to fall down onto the ground. All of a sudden, the pictures stop. The hearts fall down to the ground and an ear-splitting screech sounds out._

 _The heart pieces started swirling and became a huge stained glass window heart. The ground began shaking and the heart started crackling and before it broke completely, it disappeared._

 _There was nothing but silence, but somehow I heard a whisper in the wind. It was quiet, but I knew what it said._

" _It's time for me to go to sleep...forever."_

 _~Dream Over~_

Zen woke up in a cold sweat. _That was MC, wasn't it?! What's going on?_

It felt like one of his psychic dreams, but he still didn't know if he could believe it or not. It showed him signs that it was bound to come true, but it wasn't possible. Well...technically it _was_ , but he didn't see why it would be MC in danger and why. He took out his phone and logged into the messenger.

 **Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han**

 **[ZEN has entered the chatroom]**

 **ZEN:** MC'S IN DANGER

 **Jaehee Kang:**!?

 **Jumin Han:** How do you know?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Did you find a lead?

 **Jumin Han:** Explain

 **ZEN:** I don't have any leads, but I just know that she's in trouble

 **ZEN:** You are all going to think that I'm crazy, but hear me out

 **ZEN:** I had a dream and in it MC was in a pool of her own blood

 **ZEN:** Before she bled out, she shattered into a million pieces and after that all of us ended up there too and we shattered.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Are you saying that MC is in danger because you dreamt that?

 **Jumin Han:** This is all just superstition?;;

 **ZEN:** Don't you remember what happened last time I said that I had a weird dream?

 **Jumin Han:** I tend to ignore what comes from you and your phone

 **ZEN:** *angry emote*

 **ZEN:** Jumin...you jerk

 **Jaehee Kang:** What happened last time?

 **ZEN:** I saw a faceless girl get lured to Rika's apartment

 **ZEN:** She walked in no problem, but there was also someone in the shadows near her

 **ZEN:** She picked up her phone and ended up in the chatroom

 **Jumin Han:** Ah I remember now

 **ZEN:** No shit I just told you

 **Jaehee Kang:** That was the time when Seven laughed at you and Yoosung called you paranoid right?

 **ZEN:** *sigh*

 **ZEN:** Yes...that time

 **Jaehee Kang:** In that case, there is a probability that MC is in danger

 **Jumin Han:** I'm still not convinced

 **Jumin Han:** We'll wait for V

 **ZEN:** MC could be dead!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Even if your dream came true, which is still a small chance, MC didn't technically die in your dream. She's most likely just hurt. It's best if we wait.

 **ZEN:** But…

 **Jumin Han:** We'll wait for Seven and V for leads

 **ZEN:** Fine

 **[ZEN has left the chatroom]**

 **Jaehee Kang:** Weren't you a little harsh Mr. Han?

 **Jumin Han:** No

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, did you finish those reports?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm on my way to your office right now.

 **Jumin Han:** Good

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

 **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]**

~The Next Day~

Seven woke up from his restless sleep. A whole night of nightmares tends to do that to someone. All he could hear was MC crying out for him and shouting about how much pain she was in.

He sighed and got out of bed to start his morning routine. After finishing, he logged into the chatroom. He read the past chats with Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee. He sighed, if his and Zen's dreams were of any indication, something bad was happening to MC. He was just hoping that it wasn't as bad as his subconscious was telling him.

He was thinking about everything he's read so far on Black Moon, which was not much. As he was thinking, his thoughts drifted to MC. About how she first came into his and the other RFA members' lives.

When she first showed up, he saw her from the cameras outside the apartment. His first thoughts were ' _Who was she?'_ and ' _What was she doing there?'_. Only a little over a week had passed since she 'officially' became a part of the RFA.

Before his thoughts could continue any further, his phone went off. He looked at the picture and name of who was calling him. He blinked in confusion before he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Have you found anything?"

Seven sighed, "You of all people should know that I can't tell you anything."

Zen was close to shouting into the phone, "Did you even _read_ what I said in the chat yet!? MC could be in danger."

"What would you do even if I tell you? Go to her without a plan in mind? If she's in danger as you say then you would be putting yourself and MC in more danger."

"We can't just sit around and wait for her! She could be dead for all we know!"

"The more you think that the more it's bound to come true."

"What if it did already?"

"You hope it didn't."

"..."

"Look...I would tell you, but V wants classified info to stay classified. You'll just have to wait for V to give the okay."

"...Alright, fine."

"If there's nothing else, then I'll see ya later."

"See ya."

 _Click_

Seven stared down at his phone. _All we can do is wait and hope...MC, wherever you are...please be okay._

He walked back over to his computer and finished up a few other projects for work. As soon as he finished, his phone rang again. _Who is it now?_

"Hello?"

"Luciel, sorry to call this early, but we need the RFA members to meet."

"V, did something happen?"

"Nothing bad, but I think I found something that will lead us to MC."

"Really?! Okay. When's the meeting and where?"

"Not sure yet, but we'll probably meet at someone's house. It's too dangerous to meet outside."

"Jaehee's place would be good, but she'll freak if anything is misplaced. Jumin's place is optional, but there's no way Zen will come. We don't know where you live. Yoosung's place is too small. Zen's place is a little...run-down. That leaves my place and Rika's place...Unless you know somewhere else."

"Then it's settled, we're going to your place."

Seven sighed, "Fine. Keep Jumin out of my garage though."

V laughed, "Don't worry, he won't go near them."

"Good. See ya whenever then."

"Goodbye, Luciel."

 _Click_

Seven stared at his phone and sighed. _If V's requesting a meeting with everyone else, then it has to be really important...but what did he find and how did he find it?_ There were too many questions and not enough answers.

At this point, his mind went back to what Zen said about his dream. There was a slight possibility that his dream could come true based on what happened before, but it all just be superstition or a coincidence. He really hoped that V could schedule that meeting soon.

Seven sighed, it felt like he was still forgetting something throughout all this. Whether it was important or not, he didn't know. He shrugged, hopefully, it would come to him later. He decided to go back to his computer and find out more on Black Moon.

~A Few Hours Later~

Seven leaned back in his chair and groaned. He had been at it for hours and all he found were more info on other groups that Black Moon probably controlled. As he scrolled down there were two groups that were the closest he could get to a lead...and even then, it was an old news report from years ago.

' _Evidence of Icy Rose and Golden Sun have been found in over half the abandoned orphanages and hospitals in Korea. We aren't sure if they have any power in outside the country, but it is most likely they do. Evidence shows that they are deeply related to the one group in the Underground that we know next to nothing about, Black Moon. After reading the papers and files left behind, we can conclude that these groups have been "adopting" children and raising them in the group to increase their numbers. Whether the children are safe or not is unknown. It is likely they took over the hospitals so that no one finds out what is happening._

' _We have found that all the workers in their hospitals have left and we don't know where they are. Fortunately, when police arrived at one of the hospitals, they were able to arrest two of the doctors that worked there. They have been brought in for questioning, but they have been sworn to secrecy. All they have been saying is "When the Golden Sun shines, its rays will blind the damned." and "The Black Moon will rise and cleanse this world." and "All who are to be saved will be marked with the thorns of the Ice Rose."_

' _We have been trying to decipher these strange phrases, but have been unable to come up with any conclusions or theories. Police are working hard to find all the missing children who were taken when both groups fled the country. It is still unknown when or why they have fled. Some policemen theorize that they left the evidence_ intentionally _to mock the authorities about how they are always one step ahead of us._

' _The only thing that was left after they had fled was their group insignias on the walls.'_

Seven continued to scroll down until he found the pictures. There were two: there was a thorny, blue rose with a stem made of ice and frost on the petals. The other was an intricate design of a sun with gold paint splattered everywhere.

It didn't have that much on Black Moon, but it was something. The more he read the police and news reports, the more he suspected that the two people who spoke on the phone with MC shared some kind of connection.

As he continued thinking about where else he could look, his phone rang. It was so sudden, he jumped and scrambled to pick up his phone after he knocked it off his desk. He didn't look at the caller ID or picture as he made sure that the call wouldn't be tapped and answered it.

"Hello?"

Yoosung's voice rang out, "Seven! Finally! Open the door all of us are waiting!"

Seven froze, "All of us?"

Another voice took the phone from him, "Luciel open the door. None of us know Arabic."

 _Jaehee?_ Seven looked at his outdoor security cameras and sure enough, there was the whole RFA (sans MC and V) outside his door. "Why is everyone here?"

He saw as Yoosung took his phone back from Jaehee, "No surprise you don't know considering you haven't logged into the messenger all day. V asked us to come here."

Seven made his way to his door and opened it. Everyone came piling into his living room. As soon as everyone was inside, Seven went to close his door. However, a hand shot out to stop the door before it could close completely. Initially, Seven thought it was an intruder and was getting ready to slam the door closed and possibly break their arm. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Luciel, I hope you don't mind, but I brought along a few guests."

V walked in followed by two other people, a man and a woman.

The woman and the man looked very similar. _They must be twins_ , Seven thought. They both had dark brown hair and were the same tall height. They were identical save for their gender, hair length, and their eye color. The woman had dark brown eyes while the man had light green ones. They both also had identical black-framed glasses. The woman had her hair pulled back into a ponytail while the man had messy shoulder-length hair.

The man was wearing faded jeans with a purple and blue striped shirt. A grey jacket was tied around his waist. His black backpack had a variety of souvenir pins and buttons. His white tennis shoes were worn down and still had dirt stains from being outside.

The woman had a green T-shirt on with black jeans and a black jacket. Her shoes looked cleaner than the man's, but they still had dirt and mud stains on them as well.

They walked in and Seven thought that they looked really, _really_ familiar. He snapped out of his thinking when he heard V, "Don't worry Luciel, I know these two personally. We met when I was traveling."

The woman introduced themselves, "I am Juyeon and this is my brother, Jiung."

Jiung nodded, "It's nice to meet you all."

After introductions were out of the way, Yoosung asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "V, who are they?"

V sighed and nodded to the siblings. "They are the ones who can help us with our problem."

Everyone in the RFA froze. Seven tried to play it off and laughed, "Are you talking about how the store ran out of Honey Buddha Chips?"

Jiung spoke up, "No, but we do have some in the car."

"..."

Juyeon sighed, "The point is, we have a clue on where MC is."

Everyone looked at V, all thinking the same questions.

V walked towards the dining room. "We should sit down and eat. Then I'll explain everything."

~After (a really _really_ _ **really**_ _late_ ) Lunch~

"Alright, we've eaten, now what's going on and how do they know MC?"

Everyone looked at Zen. V, Jiung, and Juyeon looked at each other and nodded.

V looked at Zen but addressed the whole group. "MC was kidnapped by a group from the Underground."

Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung gasped while Jumin just looked shocked. V continued, "Luciel, did you look into the group I told you about?"

Seven nodded, "I did. Two other ones connected with them as well."

Jiung looked confused while Juyeon looked shocked. "V did you give him our files?!"

V shook his head, "No. I merely suggested he look into Black Moon. The other two he found on his own."

Jumin didn't understand what they were talking about. _Black Moon? The Underground? V what did you do?_ He was being kept in the dark...and he did _not_ like it. "V what exactly is going on?"

V looked at his best friend. "Right. I suppose I should start from the beginning. Jiung and Juyeon will explain with me as I go since they know more than me."

Everyone looked to V not wanting to miss a single bit of information. "I met Jiung and Juyeon while I was traveling to Singapore a few days ago. They seemed to know the place better than I do, but it seemed that they were looking for someone. I offered to help, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

Juyeon continued on, "We were there trying to find someone, that is true. At first, we were considering on turning down his help, but we were desperate. We told him we were looking for our friend and we showed him a picture of her."

Jiung opened the bag that he brought and took out a folder. He grabbed one of the pictures and placed it in the middle of the table. Seven couldn't believe it, but a picture of MC, _his MC_ , was staring at him in the face.

Everyone else who hadn't seen what MC looked like didn't understand. Yoosung asked, "Who's that? We've never seen her before."

V nodded, "It's not surprising that you don't know, considering I told Seven not to send any pictures."

Seven answered Yoosung, "That's a picture of MC."

The members looked at the picture in shock, then back to the siblings that were seated with them.

Juyeon looked down, suddenly finding her fingers very interesting. "We didn't know that she came back to Korea until V told us that he recognized her."

Jaehee looked up from the picture on the table, "Why would MC be in Singapore?"

Before either of the siblings could say anything, Seven spoke, "Because that's where she told them to meet her before she was led into our chatroom." He looked at the twins' shocked faces, "I'm right aren't I?"

Now it was V's turn to be confused, "How did you know that Luciel?"

"MC mentioned that she was traveling somewhere before she came to the apartment. When I asked her about it, all she said was that she was meeting up with her old friends. When I did the background check on her, her travel plans showed that she had a pre-paid ticket to Singapore. I couldn't find out who paid for it though and I thought it was unimportant at the time."

Jiung looked at him, "You did a background check on her?" He looked to V, "How much did he see when he checked?"

V assured him, "I only told him to make sure that she wouldn't be a danger to us. He only looked at what was necessary for our safety."

Seven wasn't sure whether to say now that he dug deeper into her background or not. He mentally shrugged, _He's going to kill me if I leave it until later...Unless the duo beats him to it._ He decided that if V didn't kill him, then the whole RFA would have. "V, I did some more digging on her background info yesterday before you called me."

"What? Why?"

It was Yoosung that spoke out this time. All this new information was making his head spin. He couldn't even focus on the fact that V knew about this and told Seven and not the rest of the group.

"Because I thought that something seemed strange about her records from the first day. When I was looking at her pre-paid ticket, I didn't realize it at the time, but there was a reason that someone else bought the ticket and not her. They were trying to keep her hidden and didn't want anything to come up on her bank account. They figured that someone might follow her. What they didn't figure was that someone was _leading_ her somewhere else...to Rika's apartment."

Jiung and Juyeon looked at each other when Seven finished. He knew much more than they thought he did. Juyeon was afraid to ask but did anyway, "What did you find on the second check?"

"Her medical records, bank account, and travel records. I was about to break the last firewall when V called me and told me to search up on Black Moon."

The twins simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. Jiung asked, "What did you find on Black Moon?"

Seven thought it strange that they just brushed off him finding all that information after hacking MC's account. He filed this in the back of his mind to ask later when they were alone. "Not much besides that they kidnap children, control hospitals, and work with Golden Sun and Icy Rose."

Jumin still didn't understand what was going on, but he still kept up with the conversation. "Who or what are Golden Sun and Icy Rose?"

V looked at Seven, thinking that he found something. Seven shrugged, "Beats me. I was about to do more research when you guys knocked on my door."

Zen looked to Juyeon and Jiung who were looking at something on their phones. "I don't suppose that you guys know anything about this."

They each pulled out a small laptop from the Jiung's bag. They grabbed a USB cable and connected their phones to the computers. Juyeon took her brother's laptop, seeing that he was somewhat struggling with his connection. He glared at the offending piece of technology and gladly pushed the laptop towards her while she rolled her eyes. Juyeon continued typing while Jiung turned back to the group.

"We have been trying to find MC for a few years now. During our search, we came across those exact two groups that work for Black Moon. From what we gathered, they provide their resources and services to Black Moon in return for protection against other groups and the government. Their motives are unknown so far."

Juyeon turned both the laptops so that they were facing away from the two of them and towards the group. They each took their phone and prepared for a hopefully brief explanation. Juyeon started and motioned towards her screen, which displayed an intricate design of a sun in the bright and shiny paint. "Golden Sun is known in the underground for being able to hide in plain sight. We know for a fact that they have over thousands of members. Their group is the biggest in the Underground. Our theory is that they are the ones supplying Black Moon with workers and spies. They are known for being flashy and eccentric when they are in the open. Everytime news about them dies down, they wreak havoc in the cites. Each time they mark where they've been with their symbol. From what we can assume, they and Icy Rose are the only groups that are close to Black Moon."

Juyeon nodded to her brother. His screen showed a blue rose covered in frost with an ice stem. Jiung started, "Icy Rose is a group that is known for staying in the shadows. They are impossible to find during the day and can never be spotted during the night. They are less than a tenth of the size of Golden Sun. While they are not the biggest gang or have the most connections, their skill and efficiency are unmatched. To become a member, you would have to be extremely skillful intelligent and unlike any other.

"We believe that they supply their services to Black Moon. Over half of their group consists of skilled hackers. They might be lacking in numbers, but they make it up in skill and style. Their pattern of attack is still unknown and their methods are always different. The only thing that stays consistent is the dry ice rose they leave behind when they've made their move. The rose serves double as their symbols and as a cover for when they leave. They set off a couple of them in different areas and walk away from the scene without being followed. Recently, they've started getting creative and began putting chemicals that can sometimes fatally harm people who are near it. Their minds are not to be underestimated."

Everyone was silent for awhile, letting all the information sink in and the reality that MC was connected to all these people. Jaehee asked, "How much do you know about Black Moon?"

Jiung sighed, "Unfortunately, we don't have that much information. The only one we know so far that is connected to Black Moon, but not really working for them is MC and she's missing."

At this, Zen stood up. "You said that you knew where she was!"

Juyeon shook her head, "No, we said we had a _clue_ to where she was. We aren't one hundred percent certain where she is, but we have some kind of lead to where she _might_ be."

While Jaehee was trying to get Zen to sit and calm down, Seven's mind was reeling. _How did they even meet MC?_

He looked around when everyone was silent all of a sudden. He had accidentally voiced his thoughts out loud. Apparently, it seemed that no one thought to even wonder that question, nevermind asking it.

Jiung was about to answer when Juyeon cut him off, "She's a close friend of ours."

Jiung was slightly miffed about being interrupted but caught on to what his sister was doing. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids."

It seemed that only Seven and V were skeptical of their story, but the others seemed semi-okay with it. The two decided to ignore it and question them later when everyone else had left.

Zen wanted to get back to the matter at hand."So what's this clue of yours taking you to?"

Juyeon corrected, "Not _what_ but _where_. We don't know exactly where she is, but we know that she is not in Korea anymore."

Jiung continued, "As far as we know, MC has left the country and is either with Black Moon, Golden Sun, or Icy Rose."

Jumin asked, "So where is she then?"

Juyeon was pulling something else up on her computer, so Jiung answered him, "We still haven't found that out yet. V told us that if we told you guys about this, then you would be able to help us." He looked to V, "Although, I still don't see exactly how a group of _party planners_ will help us find MC."

V felt their eyes on him, "At first glance, we don't look like much, but I have no doubt that we can lend you our assistance."

Jiung still looked unsure, but nodded anyway and looked back to his sister. He walked behind her to see what she was doing and took the computer out of her hands.

"Hey! I was doing something!"

"This is not the time to do background checks on them. V told us that we were safe here with them and we trust V. Right?"

Juyeon sighed in annoyance, "Right."

Everyone looked at the interaction with interest. How were they able to be so calm when everyone else was ready to tear up the whole continent to look for their friend. It wasn't until the two siblings went quiet, that they realized that Yoosung voiced what they were all thinking.

Juyeon went back to her computer while Jiung pulled out his phone and answered the group. "The reason we aren't freaking out is that MC can defend herself. When we were kids, Juyeon and I took self-defense lessons and when we came back from classes, we taught MC what we learned in class."

He showed them a photo from his phone of young MC in a fighting stance and Juyeon was seen with her back to the camera correcting her stance. He pulled his phone back. "She isn't weak, but she isn't strong either. These lessons could only take her so far and even then, the two of us were still amateurs when we were teaching her. We were hoping that she was still keeping up with her lessons while she was away from us."

Juyeon was still typing and listening in to the conversation. "Worrying and freaking out won't bring MC back faster. The calmer we are the better we can approach this without a clouded judgment."

She thought after a moment and asked, "Did MC take her laptop with her when she left? Or a phone?"

Seven shook his head, "No, everything is still in the apartment."

"The apartment? How do you know where she lives? As far as we know, the only ones that should know that are us and the people who work in the building."

Again, Seven shook his head. "That's not the apartment that we are talking about. When she met us, she had just moved into a new apartment complex. Unfortunately, only V and I know that location of it and we would like it to stay that way for as long as we can."

Juyeon was about to say something, but Jiung beat her to it. "That's fine. In that case, could you do us a favor and get her laptop and phone from there? You'll know what they look like when you see them."

Juyeon glared at her brother, but he was ignoring her in favor of listening to Seven's answer.

Seven was unsure about leaving his house in the hands of the RFA and two people he didn't know until today. It's not that he didn't trust his friends, it's just that he didn't trust the two people in his territory...and near his computer. (Also because he didn't trust _anyone_ near his babies in the garage.)

V realized why Seven was being hesitant. "Go ahead Luciel. I'll make sure no one will touch your possessions."

Seven sighed. He couldn't say no to V. He nodded and grabbed his car keys. With a final warning to everyone not to touch his stuff, he left the bunker and drove to the apartment.

V turned to the group, "He'll be back soon. I'm sure that you all have questions about MC, but I want you guys to wait until Luciel comes back to start interrogating us."

Everyone nodded, albeit Yoosung Zen seemed to be upset at this, and sat in Seven's living room in silence, digesting what they just heard not too long ago. V looked to the siblings, "Can we talk in the kitchen?"

The three of them walked into the kitchen leaving the RFA alone to think about everything.

~ _At Rika's Apartment_ ~

Seven pulled into the parking lot of the complex and sat in his car for a while to make sure that there was no one there that wasn't supposed to be. Once he was satisfied, he went into the building and headed towards Rika's apartment. _It's been awhile since I've been here._

He punched in the code and what he saw in the apartment made him freeze for a second. There, all over the wall out of view from the cameras, were pictures, newspaper clippings, and sticky notes. They were all connected by different colored yarn and pins. There was one sticky note that caught his eye. It was bright red with black ink reading, 'Never forget 73836'.

As he continued to look around the apartment he realized that over the few days, she acquired many books and papers. Upon closer inspection, Seven saw that half of the books were filled with photos of various people whom he had never seen before. He went to her bedside table where she always left her phone and laptop. Something caught his eye in the far corner of the room, away from view. There were envelopes addressed to not her, but all the other members of the RFA, two large wrapped boxes addressed to Jophiel and Michael, and a phone. He tries to reason why she had these things and grabbed a random box in her room. He piled in the boxes first thinking, _I knew I recognized their voices from somewhere._ Then he piled in the letters noting that the letter addressed to him said 'To My Lucky Guardian Angel'. Finally, he grabbed the phone, taking a closer look, the hacker saw how old the model was. _I don't even think they make these anymore._ He grabbed her laptop and her other two phones to put in the box.

As he looked over the room one more time, he took a picture of the wall with various pictures and notes and left with the box securely in his possession. He walked out of the building and placed the box in the passenger seat of his car. He contemplated opening his letter now or later when he got home. Before he could come to a decision, he got a message from V.

 **V:** Have you found anything

 **707:** Yeah. Headed back now

 **V:** Alright

 **707:** See ya Later

Seven put his phone into his pocket and headed back towards his house. All the while the letter sat in the box waiting for him.

…

Seven pulled into his garage. Box in hand, he headed into his living room with everyone looking at him expectantly.

"I have the laptop and brought some stuff too."

He set the box on top of the coffee table. Everyone looked inside the box. Jiung asked, "Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah." Seven handed Jiung and Juyeon the wrapped boxes and the letters to the RFA members. He took his own letter with the box and hid the old phone underneath it and went to his room.

Zen saw him walking away, "Where are you going? And why do we have these letters?"

Seven didn't turn around, "MC wrote these letters for us. I imagine that they all say something different and only for us to read. I'm going to my room to read mine. You're welcome to help yourself to anything in the pantry and fridge."

Jumin asked, "Why are you taking the box with the laptop?"

"Because I made a promise."

With that, Seven disappeared behind his bedroom door, leaving everybody else to stare at the letters. Jiung and Juyeon looked at the gifts then back to Seven's door. They had realized that they _had_ talked to Seven before. They looked around to make sure that no one saw their silent exchange.

As everyone opened their letters, Jiung asked V, "Do you need me to read it to you?"

Everyone stopped and looked at V. He smiled, "No need, it's in Braille."

The party planners were shocked, not only because his letter was in Braille, but also because they didn't realize how far gone his sight was. Nonetheless, they read their letters. As they read their letters, Juyeon and Jiung were confused as to why they had gifts instead of letters. At that moment Seven walked out of his room, handed them a piece of paper and returned back without saying a word.

Jiung read the letter loud enough for only him and his sister to hear, the others too occupied with reading their letter.

 _Dear Jophiel and Michael,_

 _I don't know why I'm writing this right after we had talked on the phone, but something told me that I wouldn't be able to see you guys even though you were coming back. Yes, I was still on the call while you talked to Seven and I know that you were planning on me coming back with you. But...I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to leave. I love you guys with all my heart, but I just can't take anymore traveling and I don't want to risk putting you guys in danger. I know about the people who are after me. No matter how hard you guys tried to protect me, I still found out._

 _I can't tell you how I knew, but somehow I felt that our reunion would have to wait. I don't know if you'll get this letter, so I put it in with Seven's letter. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't even know if I'll be okay by the time you guys read this. Nonetheless, I had to prepare your gift in advance._

 _Even if we're not together, I'll always think of you guys and I'll always remember your birthdays and the Christmases we shared when we were together._

 _If by some miracle you get this letter and the gifts, then please trust in Seven. He's not the enemy. Tell him everything, he'll know what to do. Tell him your_ real _names. Remember? All those times when we had to think of a code to talk with each other when we were little? Tell him our names._

 _Please be safe,_

 _Raziel_

 _P.S. I hope these gifts make up for everything we missed out on together._

By the time Jiung finished reading, Juyeon had tears streaming down her face. A quick look around the room told him that no one was paying attention. Jiung was trying to calm his sister down, but she was still silently crying. She looked over the letter again though it was hard with the tears clouding her vision, "She knew. She knew and didn't tell us. She knew that she was in danger, that she was going to be captured by the same people that took her from us, and she said nothing!" Juyeon was screaming at this point and everyone looked at the brother and sister.

None wanted to ask what was written because they wanted to respect MC's wish that everyone had their privacy concerning their message from her.

They watch them as they opened the boxes. Inside were small packages and cards, some for a birthday and others for Christmas. As they continued looking through all the cards, both siblings had tears streaming down their faces. For Christmas and their birthday every year since they had been separated, MC wrote cards and had gotten them presents. She knew that this might be her last opportunity to give them anything, even if she couldn't be there when they opened them.

~ _Meanwhile with Seven_ ~

Seven set the box down on his desk. He carefully took out the contents of the envelope, which included his letter and a sticky note to another paper telling him to give it to her brother and sister. He threw the sticky note away and did as her writing told him to do. He took out his letter and began to read.

 _Dear Luciel,_

 _I don't know whether you'll get this letter or not, but still, I need to tell you this somehow. You know as well as I do that someone could've found this had I sent you a text, email, or call._

 _Believe it or not, I'm writing this right after you called the other day before I talked to my brother and sister. Yeah, I know you tapped in, but I'm grateful that you got to at least hear my brother and sister. I know that they may seem a bit harsh, but they mean well. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but please I need you to trust them. I don't know whether or not I'll come back to the RFA. Just in case I don't, I need you to do one last favor for me. Please finish what I started. In this letter is the key to finding all the research I did and answers to all the question I know that you is my last request of you._

 _Before you say no or just think about finding me, I have to tell you that there is a chance that even if I'm alive, I won't be the same as you once knew me. The place I'm going to is not going to let me get away again. Since I can't do it, I'm begging you please at least look at the files and expose them. Please save other people from the same fate as me._

 _In Jophiel and Michael's gift, there is something for you in each of their boxes. It's at the bottom of each one. I didn't know when your birthday was, but since Christmas was coming and I didn't know if I could give it you or not, I put it in their box to protect it just like I did their letter._

 _I want you to know, I don't blame you for a second that I was taken. I knew what was going to happen long before anyone realized anything. There was nothing that could be done. So, I want you to know the days and times I spent talking with you were the best days since I was left alone._

 _I hope that you are safe. I'm sorry that I couldn't give these to you in person._

 _Love,_

 _MC_

 _P.S. If you're being stubborn and still saying it's your fault, then I'll still forgive you no matter what._

 _P.P.S Remember our promise to each other over the phone_

 _P.P.P.S I'm sorry to put this on you and that I wasn't there to help you_

Seven was at a loss. Tears clouded his vision every time she said that she was probably dead by the time he read this. Before he could continue his train of thought, someone knocked on his door. He walked over and opened the door to see who it was. Juyeon and Jiung each handed him one small box and a card. Seven nodded his thanks, closed the door, and sat on his bed. The box Juyeon gave him was wrapped in birthday paper with a handwritten card that said Happy Birthday in a neat handwriting.

 _Happy Birthday, Luciel!_

 _I know that you've never told me your birthday before, but I still wanted to give you something no matter. Even if the day hasn't come yet or it already passed, I got you a gift._

 _I hope you like it! It's been a long time since I played._

 _With Love,_

 _MC_

Seven tore open the paper, revealing an iPod. He plugged in his headphones and listened. Soft piano music started playing and a beautiful voice rang out.

 _I just got your messages  
Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound  
Picking up my cell phone that's been ringing_

 _Wondering what's new? What have I missed?  
I was offline  
Anyway I will end up hearing your story_

 _How are you doing today?  
Same questions every single day  
Please know that I'm not good at asking you._

 _Your face lights up laughing from the jokes I've made  
You would never guess that I am suspicious_

 _(Tick-tock Tick-tock time is running out.  
What are you doing now?)  
I don't know where you are,  
Don't even know your name  
They think I'm crazy. My heartbeat goes up.  
Words cannot express my love for you._

 _Did you get mysterious messages?  
It's a piece of the puzzle.  
The letters are the only clues to solving  
hidden mysteries_

 _Did you get mysterious messages?  
If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out  
I've been watching you from the start_

 _Remember yesterday how we texted on and on and on  
I have never met someone so pure like you_

 _Imagine something new that is fully out of this world  
You and me let's marry in the space station_

 _(Mystical Messages)  
Mystic clue of this puzzle_

 _(Mystical Messenger)  
It's too dangerous, Don't come close  
You think I'm crazy. My heartbeat goes up.  
No matter what I must follow my heart._

 _Did you get mysterious messages?  
It's a piece of the puzzle.  
The letters are the only clues to solving  
hidden mysteries_

 _Did you get mysterious messages?  
If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out  
I've been watching you from the start_

 _Someone set us up to play in this secret game  
(Keep it cool, Don't react) Trust in your judgement  
Did you see the messages I've been sending you?  
Open your eyes, see the light_

 _Don't fall for any of his party invites._

 _Did you get mysterious messages?  
It's a piece of the puzzle.  
The letters are the only clues to solving  
hidden mysteries._

 _If you get mysterious messages, stand by me  
hold my hand, don't lose hope, you know why  
I will never leave you alone._

 _Happy Birthday, Seven! I hope you like this song as much as I enjoyed singing it!_

Seven couldn't believe that she wrote this song for him. He promised himself at that moment that he would get her back, that he would hear her play in person. He read the other card next.

 _Merry Christmas Luciel!_

 _I wonder if it's actually Christmas by the time you read this. If not then shame on you! It's not good if you open Christmas presents before Christmas!_

 _If it is Christmas then I hope you enjoy this present! I hope you're not too upset or alone. Everyone should be happy during the holidays!_

 _I hope you're having fun and staying warm during the holidays!_

 _Love,_

 _MC_

Seven opened the box expecting another iPod or something with music on it, but instead, he found hot chocolate powder, a small book, and a ring. He opened the small book and found drawings of Christmas trees, decorated houses, snowmen, and a drawing of the two of them, even though they had never met in person before. The ring was simple, a dark almost black silver band with a white cat.

Seven knew what he had to do. He was going to get MC back...and _nothing_ was going to stop him.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry that it's been such a long time since I've updated. I just couldn't think what to do next. Also, I want to thank all of you who read, review, favorite and followed this story.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
